howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
We Are Family, Part 1 (transcript)
Transcript Vikings have a strong sense of community. It's important for us to be a part of a family, and to celebrate that connection. Happy Bork week, Magnus. And a good Bork week to you, Seamus. Cheers! Most importantly, a spectacular Bork week to you, great-great-grandpa Bork. Best week of the year, eh, Gobber? Right up there with Stump Day. Ahh! The good old days. Brings tears to me eyes. We could use a man like Bork around here. Tradition's a fine thing, Mildew. But things have changed... for the better, if you ask me. I didn't. baas We've come a long way from the time when it was us or the dragons. You might be a little less crusty if you got used to that, Mildew. I'll pass, thanks. baas When are Bork's archives going on display? You've still got that dragon-gutting dagger of his, don't you? They'll all be in the great hall tomorrow. Don't you worry. grumbling like dragon 'Snotlout: '''That's why you brought us out here? To honk into the wind? Just wait, Snotlout. Dragon calls. scoffs Whatever. Uh, guys? chuckles Idiots. Snotlout. So stupid. Seriously? What? It's fun. sighs Fine. Ugh, gone again. like dragon And nothing. Can we go now? roars You were saying? Toothless roars] Fine. I hate to admit it, but that was pretty cool. Not as cool as that disappearing shiny thing. You can never catch it. Fishlegs, you wanna show us your dragon call? '''Fishlegs: '''Thought you'd never ask. '''Fishlegs: '''The call of the Gronckle is as unique as the dragon itself...raw, guttural, intense, yet with a subtle lilt. J-j-just do it, already. growls Well done, Fishlegs. '''Fishlegs: '''Oh, I'm not done. Watch this. deeper I don't even wanna know what part of his body that came from... Or do I? exhales I gotta take a knee. Wow, nice herd. '''Fishlegs: '''Be home for dinner! You're having granite! '''Fishlegs: '''That's her favorite. Okay. Anybody think they can beat that? 'Astrid: 'I'll give it a shot. Watch this. like dragon growling Good job, Astrid, first try. Uh, I have an important question. sighs Is it actually important this time? Uh, yeah. It always is. Like, why are we even doing this anyway? I don't get it. Well, first of all, you never know when you're gonna be separated from your dragon. And the only way to communicate is to call it. Sorry. Didn't get it. Second of all, it's Bork week, and my dad asked us to put on a dragon air parade. Why do we care about this Bork guy anyway? Wasn't he a dragon killer? Hey, Bork only killed dragons in self-defense. He studied them, wrote about them, lived and breathed them. And without him, there would be no Book of Dragons. And without the Book of dragons, there'd be no... Reason for you to live? chuckles Dragon academy, actually. And there would be no really cool dragon air show. So when we do this really cool dragon air show, who's he gonna fly with? I'm working on that. ''♪ Bork, oh, Bork, we sing your song ♪ ♪ The man who studied dragons long ♪ ♪ Without your work there'd be no Berk ♪ ♪ Woe's the day you went berserk ♪ laughs Ah ha ha! Gotcha. exhales grumbles Aah! Mildew! You don't sneak up on a man with a hook for an arm. Yeah, but I've got an emergency. baas My wagon wheel just snapped coming into town. My cabbage is all over the road! Can't it wait, Mildew? I've got to get these archives over to the great hall. But my cabbage, Gobber! groans What ever happened to customer service? baas sighs All right. Hmm... wha... You touch that dagger and I'll show you how well it works. scoffs Hmm. sighs I wish there were other Night Furies for you, bud. There you are. Hey, check out my Nadders. I finally got them flying in perfect formation. Wow, yeah, that's... that's great. Hiccup? I've just been thinking, Stormfly has other Nadders. Hookfang has a whole herd of Monstrous Nightmares. And Toothless has... Toothless has no one. He has you. And he looks pretty happy, if you ask me. You know what I mean. Hiccup, Toothless will be fine. Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Your father and Gobber are looking for you. They wanna see you in the great hall. They looked serious. Yeah, great. Happy Bork week to me. music Okay, this is weird. Hiccup, come forward, and hold out your hands. Uh, dad, Gobber, other scary looking Vikings, I'd just like to say, in my own defense, that I cannot control Snotlout or the twins 24 hours a day. This isn't about those jokers, Hiccup. It's something really good. grunts Now then, Hiccup, as you know, Bork week has begun... the first one since we made peace with the dragons. So it has been decided that from this moment forward, all things dragon-related, including Bork's life's work, shall be entrusted to you and the academy. This is where the Book of dragons started. Everything he ever wrote on the subject is in these notes... Personal thoughts, feelings, fears, even some delicious recipes. Whoa. I... I don't know what to say. Thank you, dad. This is... Son, this is a big part of our history. You and the dragons are a big part of our future. It's now up to you to take care of both. grunts Gobber... Gobber! Right. grunts They're yours now. Whoa. Toothless, look at all this, bud. It's amazing. growls These are his personal notes. Everything he observed about dragons is right here... Along with some rather interesting sketches of his neighbors. shudders Can't unsee that. This is all on the Night Fury. It's all about you, bud. Bork didn't put any of this in the Book of dragons. "My studies lead my to conclude that an entire island exists teaming with mysterious Night Furies. I call this land the Isle of Night." An island... filled with Night Furies. Toothless, we have to find that island. If we do, we find your family. So let me get this straight. To find this island, we have to find Bork's cave? His last known place of residence. Who would live in a cave? Who wouldn't? There must be something in there about the Isle of Night and where we can find it. Bork's note said his cave was cut into the mountains right above Odin's shield. Right there! That must be it. Um, so wait, so how do we know what we're looking for? It's a cave. Look for a big hole in the side of a mountain. Hole, check. Mountain, on it. You know, we don't have to bring them every time. howl Whoa! Aah! What in the world was that? That is a Changewing call, my friend. Surprised you didn't know that. I would've if it sounded like one. This is a Changewing. howl scoffs Bet you can't do a Thunderdrum. Please. At least challenge me. grunts throat growl Fishlegs, quit it. Ow! Stop it! Stop! Ow, you sound terrible! Okay, okay. Enough, Fishlegs. That's good. giggles Hey, I found an opening. That Bork was a dweeb, but boy, he could climb like a mountain goat. growls Fishlegs, I thought we agreed to ease up on the dragon calls. Actually, that wasn't me. Mine's far more authentic. growls You wanna tell that to him? Head for the cave! music Wait. What cave? We just saw it! There was a hole. Yeah, and now the hole's gone. Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff, you guys look for the cave opening. We'll lure the Thunderdrum away. Fishlegs, Thunderdrum call! Wish you'd make up your mind. throat Fishlegs! growls Aah! It was right here. I swear it was. Aah! Oh, no! Unh! Hey, hey! Put me down! Hookfang! Way to go, Hookfang! Aah! Go away, Hookfang! growls Aah! Okay. Little help here. Go see what you can find. We'll keep this guy busy. What about Snotlout? Ooh! Not feeling the trust! Ruff! Tuff! Both: On it. You're giving me the twins? Aah! Unh! Okay! I'll take the twins! Unh! Go! Carefull, bud. Bork's cave, this is it. We have to hurry, bud. imitating dragon call Thank you! If I survive, I can help you fine tune that call. Oh, here's an idea. We could blast him out. Yeah! Let's blast him! What? No! No blasting! Blasting bad! Blasting hurt! Long was down... blast Much better, thank you. There's gotta be something here. growls Thanks, bud. What is that? Toothless, it's a map... to the Isle of Night! We found it, bud! Okay. I gotta get this down. muttering What was that? growls music No, no, no, no, no, come on! I need more time. That's it. We have to get out of here. growls Hiccup's trapped. Aah! I'm in a tough spot here myself. I know you think our plan didn't work, but believe me, this Changewing is playing right into our hand. Sorry. grunts I don't believe you. Unh! Aah! Stupid drag... aah! growls Oh, no. Well, this is just great. We're trapped. And you can't use your shots without bringing the whole ceiling down. growls Whoa, whoa, whoa! What was that? growls Ahh. Whoa. Okay, where are you going? How are you seeing? Whoooaaahhh! screaming Yes! We got it! Thanks, bud. Somebody call for backup? Hiccup, you made it! Please don't ask me how, because I have no idea. We got this. Go help Snotlout. Aw, you made a new friend. Yeah, it's not as friendly as it looks. Aah! Hookfang, now! Aah! Unh! Now that's how you rescue somebody. Hey, everything went exactly as we planned. Yeah. Keep the Changewing busy until Hiccup shows up. chuckles I still can't believe you guys survived that cave-in. Neither can I. I mean, it was all Toothless. He... he sent out this weird sound, it bounced back toward us, and somehow he used it to find his way out. I don't get it. How do you use sound to guide you? I do it all the time. Whenever I hear your voice, I go the other way. chuckles So did you find anything? Only a map... To the Isle of Night. Nice! When do we we leave? First thing in the morning. By this time tomorrow, bud, you are going to be knee-deep in Night Furies. It says there's a reason that there's only Night Furies on that island. grunts Turns out you guys aren't so friendly to other dragons. "Herds of Night Furies can be extremely hostile to other species." If the other kids come with me on their dragons... Well, looks like it's just you and me, bud. Well, this is it, Toothless. You're finally gonna see you're not alone. Next stop, the Island of night. Where's Hiccup? It is morning, right? He wouldn't... would he? I'm sorry to bother you, sir. Oh, it's not a problem, Astrid. Just doing my morning woodwork. It's quite relaxing. Um, sir, have you seen Hiccup? Well, I woke up and he was already gone. Should I tell him you're looking for him? How about I just leave him a note in his room? Ah, well, be my guest. Hiccup must've copied the map from his notebook... Fortunately. Yes! Relax, bud. Trust me. If this map is right, you're gonna like what we find here. exhales Are you ready? grunts Okay. Here goes. dragon howl howling I can't believe it. Did you hear that? howls howling Bork was right. grunts Go get 'em, Toothless. It's okay. Go, go. I'm right behind you. howls Something's not right. Toothless, come back! music Toothless, no! Aah! Alvin. Amazingly realistic, wouldn't you say, Hiccup? Let go of him! grunts What do you want? I want me own dragon trainer. And by the looks of it, I've got him. I am not going to train your dragons, Alvin. chuckles Oh, I think you will. And once you have, I'll use 'em to destroy Berk. Take him! Aah! I don't understand. How did you do this? knocks Mildew, open up! I've got your wheel, and she's good as new. Home delivery! You don't get better customer service than this. Oh, come on, you cranky old... I know you're in there. grunts What in the name of Odin's skivvies? Has anyone seen Hiccup? Where are you lot off to? Uh, just a training exercise. Ah-ha. Fishlegs? Aah! Aah! whimpering We're going to the Isle of Night to look for Hiccup. It's an island full of Night Furies, could be dangerous, maybe not. Wanna come? There you are, Stoick. Strangest thing at Mildew's place. It's completely cleared out, no sign of him anywhere. growls Mildew, what are you doing here? Ah, look at ya. The brightest boy on the island, and yet, here you are, trapped by a silly old man and his sheep. How could you do this? You did it, Hiccup. You believed our Bork notes. You followed the map we drew. You walked right into our trap, all for the love of a dragon. Mm, maybe you'll think twice next time about where you place your loyalties. laughs There won't be a next time. Raise the sails! We're headed home... to Outcast island. To be continued... Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk Transcripts